CHERUB: New Recruits And Old Friends
by KM.6000
Summary: When James and the gang left CHERUB it seemed only natural they come back to teach the new recruits, But when a mission goes terribly wrong and a street gang gets a hold of CHERUB information they must be eliminated, But will CHERUB get them before they leak the biggest secret? CHERUB exists. *SYOC OPEN* (This will be open for the whole story! Continue to submit!)
1. Updated CHERUB List (Updated 26-12-12)

**Ok. before you see the form I want everyone to understand because i'd like everyone to be able to enter this syoc even if you haven't read the books. I will have 1. What is CHERUB?. 2. T-Shirt Guide 3, Age guide 4, How are CHERUB'S found. Enjoy!**

**1. What Is CHERUB?:**

**CHERUB is a branch of British Intelligence. It's campus is located in the British Countryside and it's hidden very well. No one knows the identity of CHERUB kids. CHERUB'S are kids aged between around 4-17. CHERUB'S can join around the ages of 4 (Mr. Pike was 4 so don't say i'm wrong) as CHERUBS are orphans in care homes and can move to the campus at any age. They will then wear a red t-shirt (See t-shirt guide for guide on t-shirt colours). CHERUB is a campus where kids are trained in combat skills and how to be agents. Once they turn 10 they will under-go a 100 day training and it's tough. If a CHERUB is deemed unfit for missions, they will under-go the 100 day training again. Whilst your doing the 100 day basic training you will wear a blue t-shirt. Once you finish the training you get a grey t-shirt and will be able to go on missions.**

**2. T-Shirt Guide:**

**CHERUB'S are ranked according to the colour of the T-Shirts they wear on campus.**

**Orange T-Shirt: For visitors.**

**Red T-Shirt: Is for kids who live at CHERUB campus, but are too young to qualify as agents.**

**Blue T-Shirt: Is for kids undergoing CHERUB'S tough 100-day basic training regime**

**Grey T-Shirt: Means you're qualified for missions.**

**Navy T-Shirt: Is a reward for an outstanding preformance on a mission.**

**Black T-Shirt: The ultimate recognition for outstanding achievement **

**White T-Shirt: Given when you retire as a CHERUB agent (Usually during the 17-18 age range). Also worn by staff.**

**3. Age Guide:**

**7-9: Red Shirt. Living on CHERUB campus but too young to qualify as agents. (Don't be afraid to send in 7 year olds. I plan to have series going over 1 year like the actual books, So they'll grow up soon enough! :D I plan to make this into like a 7 story series)**

**10: Blue Shirt. Undergoing basic training**

**11-17: Grey, Navy or Black shirt. If they passed basic training they are now availible for missions**

**Lastly,**

**4. How CHERUBS Are Found:**

**CHERUBS are all orphans taken out of care homes if they seem special. The reason they are taken out of care homes is because in CHERUB you can't have any family. Your identity will be erased and no one will know you exist execpt people on campus. Your name will also be changed. You can also send in mission controllers/ teachers/ trainers/ former cherubs visiting ect**

**Cherub Form:**

**Real Name:**

**Changed Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearence:**

**Personality:**

**History (How they ended up in a care home ect, ect):**

**Place of birth (preferably country AND city):**

**Do they have any siblings who are also in CHERUB (Won't be mains but they will have POV's. Theres always going to be bonus and sideline characters):**

**Shirt Colour (If you haven't read CHERUB before, See my shirt guide at the top of page):**

**How many missions have they been on:**

**Romance (Y/N):**

**School Marks:**

**Fears (Don't say none. Everyone is scared of something!):**

**Any Insecurites (I guess this one is optional):**

**Favourites (Can be anything from colours to drinks to people):**

**Name of childrens home they were in before CHERUB found them (Preferably not a real home and since CHERUB is located in England, it must be english. All CHERUBS are found in England so if your making your OC from Russia or something you must put in their history ^^ how they got to England): **

**How many times it took to pass basic training:**

**Best classes:**

**Worst classes:**

**Do they carry anything to remind them of their past life (If yes what is it):**

**Do they take high-risk missions:**

**Hobbies:**

**What do they do in their spare time:**

**Anything I Missed:**

**Teacher/Trainer/Mission Controller/Former CHERUB form:**

**Original Name:**

**Changed Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearence:**

**Personality:**

**Job on campus:**

**So here are the CHERUBS I have so far! Each author can have up to 2 CHERUBS each**

**Girls:**

**Terrin Kendra Strider- Submitted by RavensMyName.**

**Katrina Marquisha Katana- Submitted by K-Loves-Finnick**

**Annika Porter- Submitted byRuetheday**

**Thyme Willa- Submitted by Ruetheday**

**Silena Monroe- Submitted by Cheetaswillruletheworld**

**Vixen Christa Renton- Submitted by Laaaaur3n**

**Ivory Nightale- Submitted by Kimberly99**

**Cody Sheenan- Submitted by DigitialHero No.1**

**Gaia Moon- Submitted by PuccaBabie**

**Brittany Fulson- Submitted by LovelyLadyT123**

**Boys:**

**Veon Strider-Submitted by RavensMyName.**

**Marshall Han- Submitted by Storm0Wolf**

**- Ryder Salvatore- Submitted by GLeasedLightning**

**- Thomas 'Tommy' Gunn- Submitted by Munamana**

**- Brandon Patterson- Submitted by Storm0Wolf**

**- Zach Leonard- Submitted by Mathomalogical**

**- Sander Blueman- Submitted by me (Needed more guys and I wanna start :P)**

**- Cole Sanders- Submitted by me (Same reason ^^)**

**- Norman Large Jr.- Submitted by me (Once again same reason^^)**

**- Jamie Winters- Submitted by me (Same reason^)**

**: : : : : : : : : : : :**

**NO SPOTS LEFT SORRY! Though if you wanna take over one of my 5 OC's message me and i'll send you their form and we can pretend he's yours! :D This story is getting alot more attention then I though it would so i'm really greatful you guys are taking the time to submit to this :D Follow and a new chapter should be up TODAY. YAAAAAY Hope you enjoy the future story to come! :) Ok now so this story is not COMPLETELY illegal in FF rules. I have a paragraph of actual writing! I'm making Lauren chairwoman just because Lauren is awesome and Dana sucks. Team Kerry. Really.. really... reallllllyyy. Hate Dana :P James was an idiot at the end of the fall, enough said. He grows smarter once again though so never fear! Aha :D James is Vice-Chairman and head mission controller so all you James fans do not worry. All the original cast in the books will feature as staff and trainers so more than likely your favourite character, (Yes even the horrible icky evil Dana) Will be in this story so never fear! ;D**

**Lauren Adam's POV:**

I sit in my office waiting on the arrival of my idiot brother. I still remember the message I sent him for his birthday when I was 10.

'_Dearest Brother, you are an idiot. Sometimes you make me puke. I'll be in training when you read this and I wish you were doing it instead of me. PS. Happy thirteenth birthday, I love U xx'_

James suddenly runs into my office. "Your late James. I should punish you" I smirk at him. "It's Bruces fault!" He says trying to pin the blame on the karate instructor and his fellow mission controller. "What did Bruce do this time?" I ask him, unconvinced. Bruce never really does anything bad. "He uh.. tied me to a chair!" James lies. "Mhm.. ok." I say unconvinced. "Anyway, we have 3 big is sort of like your mission with KMG." I say to James. "Oh and, it involves KMG too. You can see April again for the third time!" I smirk at him. "Oh god. Not her again I barely survived the first two times!" He groans. "Did you see what she did to my watch that time?" He asks. "Yes. I saw it. April Moore is my hero because of it" I giggle. He glares at me. "So what do I have to do?" He sighs. "Wait.. Wheres Kerry, Kyle and Bruce?" I ask, too busy joking with my brother to realise the other critical people aren't here.

As if by magic Kerry and Bruce appear in the doorway. "Sorry, Our karate class took longer than expected" Kerry explains. "If Bruce was in karate class, how could he have tied you to a chair?" I smirk at my brother. "Right. Ok. I surrender. I fell asleep.." He says. "Idiot." Kerry smiles at him. "So before we start I need Kyle here." A few minutes later Kyles brunette head pops in the door.

"Sorry! Traffic." He says. "I was out on the grocery run and those idiotic drivers wouldn't move quick enough" He explains. "So basically everyone here has a good excuse execpt James" I muse. "Anyway as mission controllers as well as teachers at the campus you have missions."

"James and Kerry, your heading back to Thornton. Your old buddy Junior is following in his father's footsteps and as before, You will take four kids with you two as your real kids and two as foster kids to befriend Juniors kids. James, you will have to try get back in Juniors goodbooks and Kerry, you'll try get in his wifes circle of friends." I tell them. "Who are the four kids?" Kerry asks me. "You get to choose. Though I highly suggest taking Veon Strider. The personality he has will go well with Juniors eldest son Keith Moore III, more commonly known as Moore because Junior and Keith have been taken by the last two generations" I tell them. "Right Veon Strider, He's in my karate class. Good kid, rebellious though, He also has trouble following orders. Just like you James!" Kerry smirks at her boyfriend.

I hand them their mission briefings and they leave. "Bruce, Your off to Greece. Theres an arms dealership in Argos and we need you and two CHERUBS to infiltrate the biggest deal they have had in years. Russia has placed one of the biggest orders in weapons history." I tell him. "If it's Russia involved I should probably bring Katrina" Bruce points out. I know of Katrina. Grey shirt, great in languages, gun handling and computer hacking. "She seems a good choice." I grin at my friend. I hand him his mission briefing and he leaves, leaving me with Kyle.

"So whats my mission?" Kyle asks me. "I'm sending you and 3 CHERUBS to Ireland. You and 3 CHERUBS will have to infiltrate one of the largest crime gangs known to date. The Shadow Brothers." I tell him. "They recruit kids from the age of 10. You and 3 CHERUBS must get into the gang and get M15 enough evidence to arrest their leader, Corbin McHadly." I explain. "Cool." He says. I hand him his mission breifing and he also leaves.

**Submit and if you haven't read the books you mightn't get KMG or April Moore. KMG is Keith Moore's Gang. Their bad people. More will be revealed in future chapters :)**


	2. Chapter 1: The Hostel, Training & Prep

**First chapter of the storyyy oooooh! It might not be super dupery exciting because it's only chapter one! It will get better I promise, though I hope you find this entertaining in some way! R,R&E (Read, Reviw, ENJOY) The enjoy parts probably most important for me**

_**Dubai Desert: 200 kilometres from The Hostel...**_

**Vixen Renton's POV:**

I'm walking across the hot desert with my partner, Terrin Strider. "God I hate this" Terrin mutters. "So do I, but grumbling isn't going to make this go any faster" I point out. We see the house on top of the hill. About time too after 3 hours of trudging through Dubai's desert. "Alle-fucking-luyah" Terrin smiles. "Lets have a check around the perimetre so" I say and we sneak up to try get our 12 year old hostages back.

_**Meanwhile on CHERUB Campus! ...**_

**Cole Sanders' POV:**

I sigh as I walk to my handler, Dave Moss's, office. It's never good when I have to go there, and even more often then that, It's boring as hell. I just can't wait till it's my turn to go to the hostel. All the 15-18 year olds are there at the moment. It's in Dubai this time, i've heard. Summer holidays are cool but if your not at the Hostel your still studying and going to school "Hey Cole" He grins at me as I walk in. He's alright but I just get bored easily. "What have I done this time?" I joke. "Nothing, you have a mission" He tells me. Just then I realise another person in the room. "This is an old friend of mine, James Adams" He explains to me. Obviously I know James Adams, he's like a CHERUB legend. "Nice to meet you Cole" He smiles at me and offers his hand. I shake it. "You too Mr. Adams" I say. "Ahaha! No one has called me Mr. Adams since... Well actually, I was never called Mr. Adams in the first place" He grins. "So why are you here, not to be rude or anything?" I ask him. "I want you on my mission" He says.

_**Basic Training Compound! ...**_

**Zena Renton's POV:**

"WAKE UP BRATS!" I hear Mr. Large call us. I jump up quickly, last time we tried to get a lie in he brought out the fire hose so you know.. You tend to get up earlier if this happens to you. "Get dressed you scummy little brats or there will be no dinner tonight" He threatens. He walked out of the room and the grumbling starts immedietly. "Stupid Large... Hate his guts... No good... Alchoholic... Why isn't he fired yet?" I heard all these different moans and groans flying around the smelly, dingy cabin we were forced to sleep in. "How many more days do we have to suffer this?" I ask my training partner, Ivory. "28" She sighs. "Oh god" I say as I pull on my camoflauge jacket. "You ready?" I ask Ivory. "Just about" She replies as she finishes tieing up her boots. "Let's go. The sooner we finish the assault course the better" I say. "Alright lets go" Ivory grins and we walk out to start.

_**Dubai Desert: 200 Kilometres from The Hostel...**_

**Terrin Strider's POV:**

"So theres a hole in the fence over there but that's where their bulldog sleeps so it's the easiest but most dangerous. We could always break in the window but then they might notice us" Vixen says. "I'd go with the fence and the dog. I'd prefer to go against the dog instead of the physcos in there with the guns" I point out. "True. Lets go in the fence." Vixen agrees.

We crawl along the side of the house. We step inside the fence slowly as to not make any noise and continue crawling. "Shit!" Vixen whisper shouts. "Whats wrong?" I ask. "Literally shit! I just stuck my hand in the dogs turd" Vixen groans. I snigger a bit. "Wipe it." I giggle. "Off what? We're crawling among dog turds in the desert. I don't exactly see any kleenex around here" Vixen says bitterly. "I was kidding Vixy, Let's get a move on." I grin and we crawl up to the door. The dog suddenly walks up to us growling. "Fuck.." I whisper. I pick up the first solid thing I see. "Here doggy doggy" I whisper waving the watering can infront of his face. "Fetch doggy!" I fakely grn and throw the watering can away. The dog runs after it barking. "Inside. Now" I say to Vixen and we dive inside the posh house.

We investigate the house. I check the kitchen. "Clear." I say to Vixen who just wandered into the room. "The stairs and living room are clear too" She replies. "Ok lets move up to the bedroom.. slowly" I say. I pull my gun out of my boot and advance. Vixen pulls her gun out of the more classy holster and follows me. I slowly open the door and jump inside aiming my gun. I see the two hostages we're saving tied and gagged up on a chair. I recognis both of them. One is Erin Jenkins, grey shirt and the other is Frank Wattford also a grey shirt. I undo the badly tied knots and help them up. "Are you ok?" I ask them. "Yeah we're grand" Erin tells us. "Right we have to get out of here" I say. "You lead the way and i'll bring up the rear." Vixen says and we continue down the stairs. We walk into the garage and see a black volvo parked there with the keys on the dashboard. Erin and Frank begin to walk towards it when I pull them back. "It's a trap." I say as I hear a shot fired and the red liquid runs down my shoulder. I brush it off and begin shooting back. "Terrin! Cover me. I'm gonna try open the garage door!" Vixen whispers in my ear whilst getting shot in the arm. She runs over and bangs the button. "Run!" I scream at the little kids and they run off with Vixen. I run behind them, continuously shooting behind me. We run down the driveway and run about 10 miles away from the house. "Well played girls" I hear the head trainer Mr. Pikes voice. I turn around and see him grinning. "You exucuted that training exercise perfectly!" He smiles at us as I brush some red paint off my shoulder. "I'll take your paintball guns off you and we can head back up and collect the boys" He says and we hop into the car. We drive back to the house and the boys are standing outside the gate covered in paint. I walk over to my boyfriend Sander. "I got you. I got you! Your getting punishment laps!" I grin at him whilst he rolls his eyes. He pulls me into a paint covered hug. "Get off me Sander your covered in paint!" I shout, wriggling against him. "Mhm.. I just want a niiice hug before my punishment laps" He grins at me and squeezes me tighter. "When we get back to the hostel your dead Blueman! Your dead. fucking. meat!" I grin at my immature boyfriend and hop into the car. I sit into the drivers seat and Vixen pops into the passenger seat. Mr. Pike stays with the boys to make sure they do their laps properly. "LATER LADS!" I shout out the window grinning at Sander and Jamie. "WE'LL BE HAVING NICE HOT SHOWERS WHILE YOU RUN IN THE RAIN!" Vixen shouts out her window grinning and then I floor the pedal and we shoot off.

_**Meanwhile on CHERUB Campus! ...**_

**Cody Sheenan's POV:**

"Can I pleaseeeeee copy your homework?" I beg my best friend Brittany. "No you can't Cody! Your always copying my homework. Your unorganized and it's your fault if you get punishment laps!" She grins at me. "I was sick!" I protest. "You were not sick! You were up all night playing Fifa with Veon Strider!" Brittany says sticking her tounge out at me. "I-.. uh.. ok I can't say I wasn't... but I have a you know.. the flu... thing" I stumble uselessy trying to make up an excuse. "Forget it Cody, I'm not giving you my homework" She giggles. "Why, when I was choosing a best friend, Did I not pick someone genorous with their assignments." I ask myself out loud. "Because i'm too amazingly amazing for you to resist" She smiles at me. "Come on we're gonna be later for karate" She grins. At the word karate I immedietely perk up. "Karate. Yay!" I grin and drag Brittany off to the Dojo.

**Kerry Chang's POV:**

"So who have you chosen for the mission?" I ask James as he returns to our room. "Well I have 4 picked but i've only told 1. I've been busy organising the mission" He replies. "Who'd you pick so?" I ask. "I've picked Cody Sheenan and Cole Sanders to play our real kids and Veon and Terrin Strider to play our adopted kids." He explains. "I know those kids. I like them. Good job" I grin at him. "Promise me one thing though." James says to me. "Depends on what it is." I say. "You are not allowed let April Moore hurt me." He says. "She couldn't get near you if she tried" I say reassuringly.

**Bruce Norris's POV:**

I've decided to bring Jamie Winters and Katrina Katana for the mission in Greece. Katrina can translate the Russian and Jamie has dealt with this type of thing before.

**Kyle Blueman's POV:**

For my mission i've decided to bring Annika Porter to Ireland. She's a tough girl. I've also decided to bring Vixen Reton because she's Irish and she might be able to help if we find something in Irish and she's a strong navy-shirt. Lastly, I decided to take Ryder Salvatore. He may be a jerk and a pain to work with but he's good at missions and thats what matters.

**Nobody's POV:**

Everyone had been told about their missions and they were all buzzing with excitement. Kyle and his CHERUBS, Annika, Vixen and Ryder, Have already left for Ireland and should be arriving within an hour. James, Kerry and their chosen kids, Cody , Cole , Veon and Terrin will be leaving in the morning on a train to Luton, Thornton in the northern part of England. Lastly Bruce and his kids, Jamie and Katrina, Are on a plane to Greece and should be arriving with 4 hours. Zena and Ivory are still suffering basic training with (Who, Unfortunatly for all CHERUBS has been reinstated as Head of Training). The remaining CHERUBS on campus are still getting into trouble, causing mischeif and cleaning toilets and running laps as punishment.

**This is chapter 1! Again, sorry if it sucks, it's hard to get into to start with but it will get better I SWEAR! If your OC hasn't been selected for a mission don't worry. It's just the begining by the end of the story, everyone will have had a go with missions! RR&E! ;D**


	3. Chapter 2: The Missions Begin

**Ok, Writing this has gotten difficult lately, not because it's hard to write, my laptop has been hacked with a virus. It's fake and it's saying that I have to pay money to access my laptop but I know it's fake. I basically have to work for like an hour to unhack it and get into my laptop but I have a plan! I'm on my laptop now and i'm never shutting it down again. I'll put it in sleep mode so I can go right back into my laptop :D Here's chapter 2, enjoy! :D**

_**At The Hostel in Dubai! ...**_

**Silena Monroe's POV:**

"Strike!.. Again!" I grin at Yvonne. "How do you continuously do that?" She asks me. "I don't know really, it just sorta comes naturally, just like breaking peoples bones and scaring people comes naturally to you!" I smirk at her. "Hey. hey. hey. Hold up. I don't scare people that much. They just don't tend to mess with me!" Yvonne says defensively. "Because if they did mess with you, you would break both their arms" I point out. "Why do I even try argue with you? Your like the Queen of arguing" She protests. "Let's go on the jet ski's!" I beg Yvonne. "Ok I need a swim anyway!" Yvonne says and we run out of the bowling ally towards the lovely beach

_**Inside The Basic Training Compound! ...**_

**Zena Renton's POV:**

"Ouch!" Ivory screams as she falls to the floor whilst we're on the assualt course. "I think I twisted my ankle" She whimpers. "GO ON BRATS. IF YOU DON'T FINISH THIS COURSE WITHIN 15 MINUTES YOU START ALL OVER AGAIN!" screams at us. "I-i'm fine. I can walk" Ivory says and gets up. She was limping badly. All of a sudden Trevor and Kevin Forton turn around and come back to us. "What are you doing? Finish the course of you'll get punished!" I tell them. "Cherub's stick together." The twins said. They both lifted up Ivory's back whilst I took her legs. "Last bit, we just need to swim across the lake" I pant from carrying her body over the dirt. We lower her into the water. "I'll be able to swim fine, I'll just use my arms more than my legs" Ivory says. We swim across the lake and when we hop out we see 's overly sized boots stand on the edge of the lake. "Helping other teams is cheating" He said tutting. "All four of you can sleep outside tonight, in your shorts and t-shirts." He adds at the end. "But!" I start but he cuts me off. "But nothing, Renton." He sneers and walks off. "Have a nice night!" He calls over his shoulder to us. "What a bastard" I groan. "I guess we make shelter?" Ivory says whilst the twins are wringing out their sopping t-shirts. "I guess so." I sigh.

_**At The House In Thornton Estate: Cocaine Mission! ...**_

**Veon Strider's POV:**

We are moving in all of our furniture into our 'House'. It's a pretty ok house. Four bedrooms, which means two of us have to share, two bathrooms and a small back garden. "Veon. Help me move this desk!" Terrin calls at me and I walk over and pick it up. "Thanks." She says. "No problemo" I grin. "So our surnames Beckett now yeah?" I ask for confirmation. "Yeah. Hehe Veon Beckett sounds weird" She giggles. "Give over" I smile. "Where are we putting this desk?" I ask. "In Kerry and James' room" She says. We walk up the stairs and turn right into their room. We walk out to bring in more furniture but James stops us. "Nothing left, you can have a rest before dinner" He grins and we walk into the living room where Cole and Cody are wrestling over the TV remote. "It's mine!" Cody shouts. "I need to watch the United match!" Cole screams. "Give." Terrin demands the two fourteen year olds. "What?" They ask confused. "Give me. The remote." Terrin says slowly. "No!" Cole protests. Terrin tackles him to the floor and pins him down in a painful armlock. "You wanna gimmie the remote now?" She asks sweetly. "Here." He grunts and gives it to her. She turns on Total Wipeout. "This I can watch. I'm just not watching a match now." Cody grins and plops down next to Terrin. "I'll admit, my sister has good taste in TV shows" I grin and sit down next to Cody. "I'm gonna go unpack" Cole mutters and gets up to leave. "Oh don't be a sour puss. Sit down and watch TV with us!" Terrin says. "Fine." He says and sits on the floor.

_**On The Plane To Greece: Weapons Dealership Mission! ...**_

**Jamie Winter's POV:**

This annoying-assed kid was kicking the back of my chair for 3 hours! We had to take a public plane because so many people have left on missions and we all need money. I turn around to the kids parents. "Can you please tell your son to stop kicking my chair?" I ask politely. "Mind your own buisness you knob" The father replies in a heavy cockney accent. "You ok? We can swap seats if you want" Katrina offers. "I'll survive" I grin at her. "I bet you I can beat you in Mario Kart" She grins at me and offers me the other D.S.

_**In Ireland, West Cork: Infiltration Mission! ...**_

**Annika Porter's POV:**

"Right, where are we heading Vixen?" Kyle asks the Cork native. "What's the hotels name and I'll be able to tell you" Vixen replies. "An Tea-cht Be-aga De-arg" He sounds out. "That means Little Red House, it's a renting house, Take a right at the gas station up there" Vixen points out. "Gotcha" Kyle says and turns in. "Oh my god! Mini Mix are playing here tonight!" I grin. "Oh them, they were in Cherub at the same time as me" Kyle grins. "Seriously?" Vixen asks, open-mouthed. "Seriously, We were good buddies." Kyle says truthfully. "Take that left" Vixen instructs Kyle. He turns in left and we face a cute little two story cottage with a rose archway.

_**Meanwhile on CHERUB Campus! ...**_

**Jennifer Winter's POV:**

"Hey titchy" Veronica smirks at me. She's been picking on me for as long as I remember. It always gets worse when my brothers away. "Leave me alone.." I mutter. "What'cha gonna do 'bout it, you gonna hit me? You wouldn't dare." She says. "Just go away please." I beg. "Give me your pocket money from this week" She demands. "I haven't gotten it yet." I lie. She raises her hand up. "Don't fucking lie to me Winter's" She warns. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Your head is so big i'm suprised you haven't flown away yet." I hear a random girl say. Veronica turns around, wanting to know who'd dare speak to her like that. "Who asked you to butt in?" She asks. "I did. Why you picking on the poor girl?" The girl asks. "Because I can." She says giving the girl the finger. "Off with you." She demands. "No, I think i'll stay here, You think your so high and mighty. Your an orphan, your just like everyone else. Your parents were Alcho's and addicts." The girl glares at her. "They weren't! They were killed in a car crash" Veronica protests. "Course they were." The girl says rolling her eyes.

"Your just a dirty mongrell anyway" Veronica spits. "I'll take being a mongrell to be being born with a silver spoon up my arse anyday" The girl says. Veronica goes to hit her. I know Veronica packs a good punch, I've taken a few. "Oh go on. I dare you. I fucking dare you. Hit me." The girl says. Veronica swings her hand back and I can't bare to look. I never hear the flesh connecting with her cheek. I peek through my fingers and see the girl has Veronica by the wrist, pulled into her, glaring. She twists her arm and throws her to the effortlessly. "Oh come on, I expected a bitch like you to throw a better punch than that little wussy thing" The girl says. Veronica looks scared. "Scram" The girl says stamping on the floor. Veronica gets up and runs away. "You okay?" The girl asks me.

"I'm fine." I reply, shocked at what this girl just did. "I'm Frankie" The girl grins at me. "Jen" I tell her.

**Kelly West's POV:**

I lay on my bed reading when I hear a knock on my door. "S'open" I call out. My little sister Frankie steps inside. "Hey Franks" I grin. "Hey, I need a favour." She says. "Your always needing favours, whats wrong with you this time." I ask her. "You'll like helping me with this favour, I'm off on a mission and I need two people to pass as my family. Who better for my older sister than my older sister?" She says. "Right, who else is going?" I ask. "I wanted you to help me decide." She says. I think of all the people in my classes. "Theres this navy shirt in my class whose good with missions" I tell her. She gets a bit of paper out of her pocket and takes a pen off my desk. "Name?" She grins. "Zach Leonard." I tell her. She scribbles '_Zach Leonard__' _In her tidy little scrawl and puts the paper back in pocket. "Right i'm off to Rat's office" She says. Rat's name is actually Greg but everyone calls him Rat because his second name is Rathbone.

**Lauren Adam's POV:**

"James?.. Yeah it's Lauren." I say to my brother on the phone. "How's this mission going?" I ask. "Quite good, It's only our first night but Veon & Terrin got arrested with Keith III so their good friends now" He tells me. "Yup, nothing secures friendship like getting arrested with each other" I grin. "Cody has also made friends with Ciara Moore and Cole decided to start tomorrow" James finishes. "Well good work, I'll talk to you tomorrow" I say. "Right, bye" James says. "See ya" I say and hang up

**So this is chapter 2, I hope you like it. If I don't update within 4 days My laptop is locked and I can't open that. That or i'm dead :D Hope you like this chapter. The next chapter will mainly be based on basic training and missions**


	4. Chapter 3:Missions Are Getting Somewhere

**I've been away for a few days, I AM NOT DEAD! ahhh I'm back at school ;( My teacher has not been kind homework wise. My free time is spent doing homework and eating and trying not to collapse. If this isn't up by Wednesday i'm gonna slap myself so im gonna stop typing and get a move on with this!**

**ATTENTION: SUBMIT TO Ruetheday's SYOT. (It's a hunger games thing) IF YOU DO, I'LL LOVE YOU. AND LOVE IS GOOD. (I only love on fanfiction so you'll be lucky! Dating makes me wanna puke :D I hate Valentines day ;) Mushy .)**

_**At The Hostel In Dubai! ...**_

_**Yvonne Wither's POV:**_

"I really don't want to leave" Silena says to us as we pack. Theres four of us sharing a room. There's me, Silena, Brandon Patterson and Marshall Han. "I don't wanna leave either, I had fun" Marshall says. "At least we can come back next summer" I point out. "True." Brandon says. "I want you out of this room is 3 minutes!" Mr. Large says poking his abnormally large head through the door. "Ok" I say and he leaves.

_**At The Basic Training Compound! ...**_

**Kevin Forton's POV:**

It's so cold. We built a little shelter and a small fire but it's still freezing. Worst part is, I don't even have a shirt. We needed something to wrap around Ivory's foot so I offered it. "Are you cold?" Zena asks me. "Obviously, but i'll survive" I grin. I sit down and curl up to sleep.

_**At The House In Thornton Estate: Cocaine Mission! ...**_

**Cody Sheenan's POV:**

"How'd you get arrested?" I ask Terrin while we're lying on our beds. It's 4am but we can't sleep. "We under-age drank, I beat a couple tarts up and Veon broke this guys jaw who was hitting on me." She explains. "Fun night so." I grin. "How'd you get in with Ciara?" She asks. "We just sort of started talking, She's a pretty nice girl actually" I tell her. "Oh yeah I wanna ask you something" Terrin grins. "You and my brother?.. Whats going on" She smirks. "N-nothing" I stutter, thankful that it's dark because i'm blushing. "Don't lie" She grins. "Nothing I swear." I say. "Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiarrrrrrr" She drags out in a sing-song voice. "We're just friends." I tell her. "No. Vixen and me are friends, Friends don't stay up all night snuggling and playing fifa." She giggles. "How did you know about that?" I gasp. "My dear Cody, I have lived at CHERUB for 14 years. I get information easily." She says sticking her tounge out. "Seriously though, We're just friends, if we were anythin more, I should think Veon would have told me by now" I sigh. "So young.. So naive" Terrin giggles. "G'nite" She says and turns over to sleep.

_**Meanwhile On CHERUB Campus! ...**_

**Frankie West's POV:**

I'm in charge of a mission! I'm in charge of a mission! I'm so excited. "Is Zach coming so?" I ask Kelly. "Yeah, I was speaking with him in math today." She confirms. "Great!" I grin. "So whats this mission about?" Kelly asks. "We're going to.. France! Parlez-vous français?" I grin at her. I'm good at french. "Yes. I do speak french." She smiles at me. I hand her a piece of paper that says 'Votre grand-mère est malade' "Your grandmother is sick?" She asks me confused. "That's what our informant will tell us when we find him. Don't give any information to anyone who doesn't say that" I explain. "Right, but I still don't get what this mission is about" Kelly says. "We're gonna bust someone out of prision!" I grin. (**AN: For anyone whose read the books, Maximum Security moment! :D)**

_**Whilst In Greece: Infiltration Mission! ...**_

**Jamie Winter's POV:**

I lie under the covers texting my girlfriend back on campus on my real phone. Her name is Silena and she just got back from the Hostel. It's a precaution that we bring fake phones so no one will find out numbers from cherub. I keep my real phone in the house we rented. Katrina and I play Mario Kart alot but that's about all we do. Looking for people involved in the weapons group is hard and considering this city is so god damn big it's not fun either. Bruce decided to burst into my room. "Knock much?" I grin. "We got a lead." Bruce smiles.

_**The Little Red Cottage, Ireland: Gang Infiltration Mission! ...**_

**Ryder Salvatore's POV:**

"Ok so, go on, Go outside and make friends with the local troublemakers" Kyle instructs us. "Alright, coming?" Annika asks me. "Yeah." I say and grab my jacket. "Where to?" Vixen asks. "I'm off to that field over there, everyone there seems to be drinking, It seems the best place to start." Annika shrugs and sets off for the field. "Let's go." Vixen says to me and we walk across to the field together. We we go in a big burly boy about 16 comes up to us. "nach bhfuil eachtrannach fáilte roimh anseo" He says in a heavy accent. I look towards Vixen. "He says foreigners are not allowed here." Vixen explains to Annika and myself. "nach mbeimid eachtrannach tú snámh bata" Vixen says with her tounge out. "What did you say?" Annika asks. "I said 'We're not foreigners you dipstick'" Vixen replies. "I apologise. You must be new here. I'm Rory McHadly." He smiles. McHadly.. He might be Corbins son "Oh yeah, We moved from Waterfield Estate" I say to Rory. "You don't sound Irish. Speak to me in Irish." He says to me. I look to Vixen, I never learnt Irish. "Uh.." I start. "Foreigner's are not allowed." He glares at me. "You can stay, the rest of you must go." Rory says pointing to Vixen. "I'm not going in without them, forget it." Vixen says. "Aw come on don't be a pushover." Rory says to her, eyeing her up. "No. We all go in, or none of us go in." Vixen replies giving Rory a steely look in her eye. "Fine." He grumbles and moves aside to let us in. "Thanks." Annika says. We walk for a while. "He's a right perv." Vixen mutters. "Yeah but we need to get in with him." Annka points out. "You might be our best chance" she continues. "Fine, I'll go talk to that shithead." Vixen sighs and walks over to him.

**Vixen Renton's POV:**

Stupid perv.. Idiot.. I walk to within a couple of metres and stop. I don't want to seem too desperate. I lean against an oak tree and 'inspect' my nails. "Hey." I hear and look up to see Rory infront of me. "Hi" I grin fakely. "Who are they?" He asks pointing towards Ryder and Annika. "My adopted siblings" I say automatically. "Their only learning Irish." I explain. "Ah, I see. Me and a couple of friends are going up ta An Cnoc Mór later and you and your brother and sister can come." He says, using very bad grammar An Cnoc Mór means The Big Hill. "Where is An Cnoc Mór?" I ask Rory. "Up that way" He says, pointing towards a big hill in the distance. "Ok cool, I better get back to my brother and sister now. Nice chatting with ya" I grin and turn to walk away. As I walk I can literally feel his eyes burning into my ass. "What. A. Perv." I snarl when I reach Annika & Ryder. "Get anywhere?" Annika grins. "Tonight we're off to The Big Hill. So original" I smile

_**Inside The Basic Training Compound! ...**_

**Trevor Forton's POV:**

I woke up and the sun was just rising. "Guys. The sun is up." I say and get up. "Kev, wake up." I say and give my brother a little kick. "Mhm.. ok" He mumbles and sits up. "Is it weird that that's the best nights sleep i've had since I started basic training?" Zena smiles as she gets up. "Look, here comes Mister Plesent" Ivory sighs and Mr. Large comes bumbling down the hill. "Well done. You survived... sadly. Back to the cabin and get dressed... NOW." He shouts, his face red with rage. "Jesus." I mutter under my breath as I get up. "Did you say something Forton?" He asks sternly. "No sir." I smile through gritted teeth.

**I'm sorry if this sucks but it's very very very late (I won't say incase someone I know see's this!) and i'm exausted so my spelling probably isn't too great either but I did my best and I read over it three times. Enjoy!. I'm so sad ;( schooool is awful**


	5. Chapter 4: Ireland CheaterCheater! Malay

**It's January 14th. I'll probably have this up within 1-3 days. This is chapter 4.. I think.. :p Oh well, you guys probably know. I just used to word probably twice. Make that three xD The next three chapters will be based on missions only. This one is the Ireland mission, the next one will be in Luton, Thornton and lastly Greece. At the end of each chapter there will be insights on whats happening on campus/basic training ect.**

**Annika Porters POV:**

"So we're going to that big hill thing?" I ask Vixen.

"Yes." She grumbles. "You really don't like Rory do you?" I giggle.

"No. No I do not." Vixen sighs. Ryder walks in to the room.

"You ready to head?" He asks us. "Yeah, I'll just throw on my jacket." I reply.

"Cool, I'll wait in the car." He says and leaves.

"Jay never finds out about this. Ok?" Vixen asks.

"Of course, I won't say anything" I promise her, smiling.

"Alright then, lets go." Vixen nods and we walk out to the black jeep we got given to drive around.

"Right what direction am I headed?" Ryder asks Vixen as we enter the car.

"Drive to the end of the road and take a left and continue on up the hill" Vixen instructs.

When we arrive at the top of the hill I am creeped out. There were 14 year old girls in micro mini skirts and belly tops.

I thought I was cutting it close with my red dress and leather jacket but I look like a person going for a jog compared to these nuts.

"Crackheads.." I hear Vixen mutter.

"What's a crackhead?" I ask Vixen. "Someone with a couple of screws loose. And if they talk to me like 'HAYYY GURLL' like most of them do, they'll have a couple of teeth loose too." Vixen grumbles.

"Is that normal around here?" I ask. "Mhm. The weird accents are too much for me." Vixen answers. She has her irish accent but she knows how to make it sound good.

"Vixen! Hello!" Rory grins walking up to us with a couple of thuggish looking friends and a boy that looks about 13 or 14.

I'm only 11 but i'm supposed to be passing for 13 here so I guess I have to make friends with him.

"This is my little brother Eoin." Rory tells us.

"Hi." Eoin says to me and puts out his hand.

"Hey." I smile.

"Do you wanna come and hang with my friends? The teenagers are only fun after they get drunk." Eoin says to me.

"Sure. Cya later Vixen" I grin at her and run off with Eoin.

"This is Rachel, Cayla, Daniel, Kate and Ash." He says pointing to a group of people.

"I'm Annika." I tell them.

"Annika Creenen?" Ash asks me, Refering to our fake last names.

"Yeah why?" I reply to him. "Your my new neighbour" He grins at me.

"Cool" I smile.

"Your like my half neighbour so because I live next to Ash" Kate tells me.

"Ok what do you guys wanna do?" Cayla asks.

"Let's go steal their money" Daniel says pointing to a couple of tourists at the bottom of the hill.

"No! Thats mean you bastard!" Rachel says, slapping Daniel across the head.

"Come on Rach, they look like easy targets" Daniel moans.

"Do you want to keep all your teeth?" Rachel warns.

"Right. Sorry. No stealing" Daniel mutters.

"Your in a gang and you can't even steal.." Daniel mutters and Kate hits him.

"Shut up!" She says to him and then casting a glance in my direction.

"He's only kidding." Kate says nervously.

"It's no big deal, me mam was in a gang before she croaked" I say using some of the slang and bad grammar Vixen thought me to use.

"Really?" Eoin asks suprised.

"Yeah. She was in The Night Walkers" I say, thinking of my backstory.

"Seriously? They were one sick gang" Rachel says.

"We could get you into The Shadow Brothers if you want." Eoin says.

"Ok cool." I grin. I'm finally getting somewhere!

**Ryder Salvator's POV:**

I found a couple of delinquints to hang out with.

Their names are Laura, Caitlin, Fionn, Emma and Darra.

They look like the type that would be in a gang.

Darra was leaning against the wall casually smoking a fag.

"Any of yous want some?" He asks.

Yous, wow.. really bad grammar here

"I tell you everyday I don't smoke" Caitlin sighs.

Fionn takes one but everyone else passes.

"I'll take a bud light though" Caitlin says pointing to a keg of beer.

"Look at him." Caitlin said, glaring at Rory.

"I wonder what poor girl he's trying to get with now." Laura sighs.

"That's my sister." I point out.

"Well you'd wanna keep her away from him" Caitlin says.

"Whys that?" I ask.

"Oh you know.. nothing much, just that he's the biggest pervert in the history of mankind" Laura says.

"He tried it on with Caitlin once, Got a dislocated shoulder for his troubles. Tough as nails that girl." Fionn says, nodding at Caitlin.

I look at my watch and it's already 11pm.

Caitlin notices and checks her own watch.

"It's time." She says to the group and they all start walking away.

"Time for what?" I question. "The Beating" Caitlin says sadly and drags me over.

**Annika Porter's POV:**

"What's the beating?" I ask Ash as we walk down the hill and cross to the field we met everyone in this morning.

"It's an innitiation. Anyone who joins has to get beaten for 10 minutes. If they don't cry once, their accepted." Ash says miserably with his head down.

"Am I gonna get beaten?" I ask.

"Most likely, Eoin already asked if you could join so i'm guessing you will" Ash replies.

"Does it hurt?" I ask. "Like hell" Ash sighs.

"You don't have to do it, you could run home." Ash urges me.

"No. I want to get in" I say firmly.

"Your choice. Good luck. You need to go that way."

Ash says pointing towards Rory, and he then walks off to find everyone.

I line up with a lump in my throat.

Vixen and Ryder run over to me.

"Beating?" They asked me.

"Yes.." I gulp.

"You won't be alone. We're gonna do it too." They say.

"You scared?" Vixen asks.

"Yes.." I whisper.

Yes seems to be the only word I can utter.

"Vixen, your first." Rory says.

Vixen walks up to a tree in the middle of the field and she's tied to it.

A big burly boy named Denny trudges up to her.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Mhm." Vixen says through thin lips.

"Start the timer now." Denny says and throws the first punch.

Vixen's eyes widen but no words escape her lips.

He hit's her stomach, her face and the sides of her head.

By the time I count 7 minutes she has a busted lip and a bloody nose.

'Hang in there Vixy' I think in my head.

9 minutes, she's coughing up blood. 10!

She's untied from the tree and she slumps a little bit.

She's given a necklace with the innitial's SB written into a golden pendant.

"Very good, not a word!" Rory says smiling.

"Ryder, up" He says and Ryder goes to the tree.

He manages to escape with a bloody nose and a bleeding ear.

He also gets his SB pendant.

"Annika, come here" He calls and I walk up.

I look towards Vixen and she can hardly stand up.

She's slumped against a tree vomiting while Ryder holds her hair back.

The first punch hurt like hell.

I can see Ash sheilding his eyes whilst Rachel and Kate look like their about to cry.

I get a good upper cut to the jaw and I spit out two teeth and a bit of blood.

It feels like an hour.

Another punch, bloody nose.

Another punch, another punch, another punch.

All of a sudden my ropes are untied and I feel like i'm going to die.

Ash is immedietly at my side helping me up and Kate and Rachel follow.

"You okay?" Ash asks.

"No.." I smile.

"Come on, we'd best get you home." Ash says.

"I'll take her, you take care of that job" Kate says to Ash.

"Ok." Ash says and walks in a different direction.

**Vixen Renton's POV:**

"I'm gonna die." I say as myself and Ryder limp to the car.

Annika is walking home with some friends.

We drive up and park in the drive.

Ryder helps me out of the car as he's faring better than me.

"Jesus christ what happened?" Kyle asks when we walk in.

"Innitiation" I smile weakly.

"What?" Kyle asks, not understanding.

Ryder explains about the beating.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Kyle says pulling a hand through his hair

"Well if we didn't the whole mission would have been down the drain!" I protest.

"I'd prefer to pull the plug than have you beaten to a bloody pulp" Kyle stresses.

"Wheres Annika?" He asks.

"Walking home with friends." Ryder tells him.

"We have guests, So she'd better hurry up." Kyle says.

As if by magic, Annika appears in the doorway with Kate from two doors down.

"She's in a rough state but she's not to badly beaten, she'll be fine in the morning" Kate says.

"Thanks Kate" Kyle smiles and brings Annika in.

"You don't have time to get cleaned up, we have guests." Kyle says and we walk into the kitchen.

There are four people sitting in the chairs.

A girl with dark hair, a blonde girl, a boy with black hair and a boy with spiky sandy hair.

"Laura, Caitlin?" Ryder asks.

"Ash?" Annika says confused.

"Explain?" Ryder says looking to Kyle.

"Well, basically, Campus was getting overpopulated, so there was an idea.

The idea was to open up one other CHERUB campus in Ireland, as Ireland is easily accessible from England." Kyle says.

"So your CHERUBS?" I ask.

"We're the only Irish CHERUB's there are here. We were taken on trial run to see if it could work." Caitlin answers.

"I've been here for ten years. This mission was seven of those years." She smiles.

"I came a year later and joined in, but Caitlin pretended not to know me. Then two years later again, Ash and Terry came" Laura says pointing at the two boys.

"So we're joining you?" Annika asks.

"Exactly, i'm a top dog in this gang, and since they have someone highly ranked on the inside, they pulled out the big guns." Caitlin says.

"So how does the gang work exactly?" I ask.

"I expect the big boss man will call you, He always gets your private information somehow" Ash says.

_***The Next Day***_

**Ryder Salvator's POV:**

I wake up to the sound of Scream & Shout blaring in my ear.

I grab my phone off the bedside and answer it.

"Hello." I say.

"Hello Ryder." A man says to me.

"Whose this?" I ask, though I have a pretty good idea of who it is.

"This is Corbin McHadly. I hear you survived our beating last night." Corbin says.

"Yes." I reply.

"I would like to meet with you and your two sisters. Someone will pick you up from your house in an hour." Corbin tells me and then hangs up the phone.

I walk downstairs and see Vixen baking pancakes.

"Hey Vixen" I say.

"Hey, do you want some?" She smiles.

"Yeah please, i'm starving" I grin.

I sit down and the table and she throws a plate of pancakes infront of me.

"Nutella, lemon sauce, cream?" She asks me.

"Nutella" I say and she gives me the jar.

As i'm spreading the chocolate Annika comes down.

"Thank you!" She grins and grabs a pancake off my plate.

I just smile at her.

"Cheeky git." I grin.

"We should get dressed, one of Corbin's henchmen is picking us up in about three quarters of an hour" I tell them.

"Alright" Vixen says and heads up to her room.

**Third Person:**

Vixen walked up to her room and opened her window.

She hadn't realised how much she missed Irish air.

She took off her pajama's and underclothes and stepped in to the shower.

She took a small twenty minute shower and stood out, wrapping a towel around herself.

She hadn't washed her hair and let it hang loosely around her shoulders.

She pulled on a fresh bra and knickers and grabbed some clothes out of her bag.

She put on a blue shirt and denim shorts. She tucked her top in and pulled on her black boots

In her room, Annika was putting on a green blouse and a floral patterned skirt.

She wore grey sneakers and tied her hair up into a high ponytail.

She wanted to make a good first impression.

After finishing his breakfast, Ryder went up to get dressed.

He pulled on a blue v-neck jumper and black chino's.

He threw on some timberland boots and grabbed his jacket.

The three CHERUB's were sitting in the kitchen waiting for their lift from the henchman.

Kyle was out doing the food shopping.

They heard a beep and headed outside.

The henchman didn't look at all like they thought he would.

For starters, he was a she.

And actually it was two girls.

Caitlin and Laura sat in a cherry red ferarri.

Caitlin wore a denim shirt and aztec designed shorts.

She wore black designer Vans and a fancy blue jeweled necklace.

She also wore bright blue Ray-Bans.

Laura was also dressed quite fancy.

She wore a cream shirt with a black peace sign and a black leather skater skirt.

She wore her golden SB pendant and big golden earrings.

She wore light brown Ray-Bans

"Might wanna throw those pendants on before we head." Laura says.

"Where's yours?" Vixen asked Caitlin.

Caitlin held up a wrist.

Their were black bangles but in the middle stood a blood red bracelet with a large SB carved into the middle gem.

"Higher rank, different pendant." Caitlin shrugged.

Vixen, Ryder and Annika grabbed their gold pendants and hopped into the back of the car.

"What's with the fancy clothes?" Ryder asked the two girls.

"Well if we don't look respectful as senior members of SB Corbin McHadly will have our heads on a platter" Caitlin replied, not taking her eyes off the road.

"I just can't wait to arrest Rory. It will be such an amazing day" Vixen sighs, leaning back in her seat.

*** 10 Minutes Later ***

"Here we are" Caitlin says and cuts off the engine.

_**On Campus!: Third Person.**_

Jay Aben walked around Campus with a spring in his step.

He was free from his girlfriend for.. well he didn't know how long! He was ready for some action.

Vixen was cool, bad ass and she had a great body but she refused to go further than a quick kiss, which Jay didn't like.

He saw Veronica Norton walking down the hall in a short skirt and tight top. He couldn't help whistling at her legs.

"My doors open anytime" Veronica winked at Jay. Jay could hardly contain his excitment. As long as Vixen didn't find out, this will be golden!

Jay and Veronica had been making out for two hours and were still going at it.

All of a sudden Vixen's friend Kelly West walked in.

"Hey Veronica did you get those english no-" Kelly began walking into the room.

She saw her friends boyfriend making out with her English partner. "Oh you pig." Kelly whispered in shock.

"Kelly. You can't tell Vixen this will hurt her" Jay urges.

"No. It will hurt you, because Vixen's gonna kick your ass when I text her" Kelly fumed and stormed out of the room.

Jay ran after her.

"Vixen! Please don't tell her." Jay gasped when he caught up with Kelly.

"And why shouldn't I? I know how it feels to be cheated on and I don't want my friends going through the same thing!" Kelly snapped.

"I'm telling her. Oh and wipe that lipstick off your face. Pink is so not your colour" Kelly smirked and went to find her phone.

Kelly entered her room and opened the drawer on her desk.

She pulled out the iPhone 4 she got for Christmas off her sister and entered her contacts list.

She found the number for Vixen and quickly typed her message.

'_I just caught Jay cheating on you. :( Sorry! xx-K_' She typed and hit send.

**Outside The SB's Clubhouse!...**

**Vixen Renton's POV:**

We were lead to a big room at the centre of the large clubhouse and sat outside.

A flustered looking assistant ran up to us, her blonde hair pinned up into a bun.

"Mr. McHadly will see you now" She told them and ran off.

We entered the room and it was alot more luxourious than we would have thought.

Corbin McHadly's office was filled with plush sofa's and expensive little sculptures and wine glasses.

"Take a seat!" Corbin smiled at us when we walked in.

We sat on a large purple four seater couch.

Caitlin and Laura came in just before I sat down.

"So Caitlin, you told me these three had potential." Corbin asked her.

"Yes Mr. McHadly, I watched their Beatings. I haven't seen anything like it before" Caitlin smiled.

"And you, My eldest son has taken quite a shine to you" Corbin smiled pointing at me.

"He's a good guy." I lie.

"I have a job for you. Keep your phone near you Ryder. I'll send you the details later today." Corbin says to Ryder.

"Will do." Ryder grinned.

"Well thats about it, girls drop them home." Corbin said to Caitlin and Laura.

"Ok, come on guys" Laura smiled at us and we left the room.

We walked through the long hall and headed towards the Ferrari

"That was short." Annika says.

"Corbin's not one for speaking." Caitlin told her as she revved the engine.

"Off we go!" Caitlin grinned and floored the accelerator.

***15 Minutes Later***

Caitlin and Laura dropped us home and I went upstairs to text Jay.

I pulled my BlackBerry out of my bag and unlocked the screen.

'_One Text From: Kellz! xox_' Flashed up on my screen.

I opened the text and read it.

It said '_I just caught Jay cheating on you. :( Sorry! xx-K_'

That. fucking. bastard.

'_Tell him he's a fucking dead man. -_-'_ I reply and flop down on my bed.

I'm gonna kick his ass.

"UGHHHHHHH" I scream.

Annika and Ryder came running into my room.

"What's wrong?" Annika asked.

I toss them my phone and they read the message.

"Oh ... wow, I'm sorry" Annika says awkwardly.

"Don't be. I knew it wouldnt last long. He is beneath me." I sigh.

"The fact that I can kick his ass also helps." I smirk.

**In Basic Training! ...**

**Zena Renton's POV:**

We sit on our plane to Malaysia and I sink into the comfy seat.

It's the last week of basic training and we'll be hiking over the desert by ourselves.

"What time is it?" I ask Kevin, whose sitting infront of me.

"Uhh.. twenty past four" He replies.

Four am. Not pm. I feel like dieing.

"UGHH" I sigh.

"Cheer up, Malaysia might be fun!" Syria says from behind me.

Syria is Miss Bouncy and she's very annoying,

"Oh yes, because hiking through a hot Malaysian desert while getting eaten alive by bugs and sleeping on uncomfy camp beds is gonna be so much fun!" I say sarcastically.

When the plane lands I meet up with Ivory.

"Grab your packs and get going!" Large shouts.

So helpful!

I grab my breifing and whoohoo! It's in Russian! We all had to learn at least 3 languages.

I chose Russian cos the letter's look funny!

I read mine out loud.

"Шаг первый. Глава семьдесят километров до пляжа и подняться на холм. Продолжайте в гору пути пока не дойдешь до вашего КПП кабины. У вас есть два часа" I read.

"Translation?" Ivory giggles.

Her language is Spanish so she doesn't understand.

"Step One. Head seventy kilometres up the beach and climb the hill. Continue up the hill path till you reach your check point cabin. You have two hours" I translate.

"God. If thats day one, I don't wanna know what day 5 is!..Right les go mofo" Ivory jokes and we begin our journey

After about an hour and a half we reach our cabin.

"This is not a cabin. This is a pile of poo." Ivory says with raised eyebrows.

"Well this pile of poo's all we got to sleep in" I grin and walk in

Ivory sets up the gas boiler to cook some dinner and I walk over to the handheld radio in the corner.

"Team 2 has landed at base. I repeat, Team 2 has landed at base." I say.

I feel stupid talking like that, but Mr. Large will kill me if I don't.. yippee... death!

's voice crackled over the intercom

"Alright. Good Job I guess. You'll find your next briefing in the trunk at the front of the bed. Large Out." He replies.

"Did Large just say good job?" Ivory gawped.

"Mhm" I grin.

I flop on the tiny camp bed and curl up.

"Early night, early start tomorrow" I smile and close my eyes.

**So here is chapter 4! (I checked, it's most definetely 4!) I have joined Instragram for anyone who wants to know! All my friends have been like OMGZZZ CAITLIN JOIN INSTAGRAM! **

**Me: No. no. no. no. no**

**They ask me everyday. I have been weakened! For anyone who wants to follow me my username is RawrrCaitlin (I'll take a better profile picture tomorrow, It was a spurr of the moment when I made it and I look weird!) I love Zena even more every chapter she's featured :O**


	6. Chapter 5: PARTAY! (Sorry for the wait!)

**Here is part two! This will involve:**

***The Thornton Mission**

***Vixen's phone call with Terrin**

***Basic Training Hike 2**

**Terrin Strider's POV:**

"That bastard!" I gasp as Vixen explains her new single status.

"I know, He's a dead man when i'm back on campus" Vixen replies and I can almost feel the smirk coming down the phone.

"Don't start without me and i'll be there with you wielding my baseball bat" I grin.

"Aha!, this is why your my best friend! I have a meeting with the Irish CHERUB's I have to go, I'll text you later" Vixen says.

"Bye!" I say.

"Bye" She replies and hangs up.

As soon as I hang up my phone rings again.

"My, my aren't you miss popular today!" Cody giggles as I answer the phone.

"Hey Terrin! My dad's away on buisness and there's a party at my house tonight! Bring Veon and your other brother and sister! Be here in an hour!" I hear Adelide, Junior's second eldest child, say really quickly.

"Addie, take a breath! And sure, I'll come!" I smile.

"Great! I have to invite more people now but i'll talk to you later!" She says and hangs up before I can say bye.

"We're going to a party tonight!" I grin at Cody.

"Short notice" She smiles.

"How long do we have?"

"An hour" I giggle.

"Then lets get ready!" Cody says and gets off her bed.

After digging through about forty pairs of jeans, I decided on a nice pair.. of shorts.

They were multi-coloured.

Cody got a pair of denim jeans.

"Ugh! I can't find a nice top!" Cody groans.

"Here take this" I smile and throw my superman top at her.

"I'm only a year older so it should fit you"

"Thanks" She grins.

She's pulls it on and looks at me. "It's a bit short isn't it?" She asks.

"Trust me, you look perfect for a party like this" I say seriously.

"Really?" She asks.

"Mhm. Don't tell anyone, but every Saturday night theres a party on the 6th floor" I giggle.

I pull out my american top that falls a few inches over my belly button.

I look at the clock and we have half an hour left.

I grab my phone and text my brother.

'_Party Addies house. Get dressed. U have half an hour. Tell Cole'_ I text.

Normally I would use full word's but I was in a rush.

Two seconds later he texted me back.

'_Short notice eh. We'll be ready in 10'_

"Right. Make up" I smirk.

"Come here." I tell Cody.

"This is probably a bad idea but ok" Cody giggles and sits infront of me.

"Eyes. Closed." I demand.

She closes her eyes and I look at my palette trying to choose the right colour.

I decide on a light blue undercoat with charcole grey on top.

"Voila!" I grin after applying it.

"Wow.. that is nice" Cody grins.

"Stop talking unless you like the taste of lip gloss" I giggle

"Mhk" She tries to say ok with her mouth closed.

I put a pale lip gloss on her lips and leave it at that.

"Wow. I look awesome" She grins.

"Experience" I smile back

Next I do my own makeup.

I put on a light brown eyeshadow that doesn't stand out much but I put mascara on which draw's attention to my eyes, hopefully making people look at my clothes less.

I put on a slightly darker shade of lipgloss and i'm done.

I grab my american style heels and Cody puts on a borrowed pair of Supra's off me.

I keep my anchor bracelet and earrings on.

I haven't taken them off since my mum and dad died.

Cody puts on some golden bangles and sets out a hair flower clip for when her hair is done.

I glance at the clock and see I have twenty minutes.

"Right. Lastly, hair." I say and grab my straighter to lightly curl my hair.

Cody grabs a hair bobble (**AN: That's what their called in Ireland. I don't know what their called elsewhere. A hair tie maybe?..)** and ties her hair up into a messy bun.

I curl my hair and pull back my bangs and tie them together.

"Done." I grin.

"Let's go party" Cody smiles.

"I feel like a tart though" I sigh.

"But if we don't dress like this we won't fit in with anyone else. Lose-Lose situation" I say.

"We'll be fine" Cody smiles. We walk to the hall and my brother is there.

He's wearing a green t-shirt and jeans. His hair is spiked up using gel.

Cole is wearing a white shirt with a grey blazer and some maroon chinos.

"Is your top up high enough?" Cole asked me with raised eyebrows.

"Well if you bothered to go outside and help with the mission you would realise this is how they ALL dress" I retort.

I can take insults but he says it as if i'm the biggest slut in the world,.

The first thing you learn in CHERUB is when your undercover, you mold yourself to fit in with the target.

He looks hurt by my comment about the mission but what can you do?

"Let's just go.." Cody butts in and we walk towards our Volvo. "Later Guys!" I call to James and Kerry.

"Bye!" I hears James call.

"Stay safe!" I hear Kerry shout.

I jump in the drivers seat of the Volvo as i'm the oldest so I get to drive.

After a ten minute car ride we arrive at the Moore house.

Dozens of couples wash eachothers mouths with their tongues outside the house and I can't help but stare at them.

It's disgusting.

Just as I thought though, the people here are wearing shorter clothes than I am.

"Terrin!" I hear a familiar squeal behind me.

"Addie!" I fakely grin and hug her.

She's wearing a pink mini skirt and a turqouise beandeau top.

It's basically a bra.

"Hey Veon" She winks flirtaciously at my brother.

"Uh.. hi." He says.

I can see Cody staring at them both.

"Wanna see the upstairs, i'll give you a tour" Addie purrs and before my brother can say anything he's been dragged off.

Cody looks upset and I put my arm around her.

"Go and get him." I urge her.

"No. I think i'll have a drink" She mutters and walks off to find the kitchen.

I give up trying to help their budding romance and slump down into a chair.

"Hi Terrin. How are you?" I turn around and see Jordan standing behind me in an orange mini skirt and a panel top.

"Hey" I smile.

Jordan may dress a bit loud for my tastes but she's alright.

"You do know Addie just dragged your brother into the second living room and locked the door ..right?" She asks awkwardly.

No. My brother will not kiss that girl!

"One second i'll be back" I say and run up the stairs as fast as you can in heels.

I run into the first room but no one is in there.

The second one I get luckier.

I peek through a crack in the door and see Addie with my brother pinned against the wall. He keeps wriggling and she won't get off him.

I decide to wait and see what happens.

"Seriously get off" I hear Veon trying to say while pushing her away.

"Oh come on Veon, loosen up" Addie whines.

"Sorry, but not sorry." He says and walks out the door.

I casually walk down the hallway pretending like I wasn't listening to them.

I can't hide the smile on my face though.

I find Cody in the kitchen with a wine spritzer.

"Drop it." I demand.

"Why" She sulks.

"He turned her down you idiot" I say.

"Really?" She asks smiling.

"Yes! Now go find him! Stop talking to me!" I tell her.

"Thanks Ter-!" She begins.

"NO TALKING TO ME. GO." I giggle and she runs off.

I hop into a chair and grab a glass of apple juice.

"Hey Terrin" I hear Junior's son Keith say.

"Hey" I grin.

"You enjoying yourself?" He asks

"Meh, I've been to better." I smirk.

"Wanna go play Just Dance? Girls vs. Boys" He smiles.

"Sure" I grin.

I play this game all the time, he better be ready to lose.

I teamed up with Jordan and Keith teamed up with his friend Daniel

"What song?" I ask flicking through the list.

"DO A ONE DIRECTION SONG!" I hear a random girl scream.

"No!" I snap, I like them but god they come up too much..

"Let's do Moves Like Jagger" I grin, it's one of my favourites.

We turn it on and the song starts.

Keith and Daniel are suprisingly good, but i'm better.

At CHERUB, We got all the new games before they come out so I have been playing this for about 6 months now.

By the time it's finished myself and Jordan had set a new high score on the song.

"Lewwwwwsers" I grin at the boys.

"Yeah yeah yeah" Keith smiles.

We played many different songs after that and there was only a few people left in the house.

"We better be going" I say to Keith. I look at the clock and I see it's 00:30am.

"Alright, bye, see you later" He grins and I go to find Cody, Cole and Veon

**_At Basic Training, Malaysia! ..._**

**Trevor Fornton's POV:**

After working out briefing, we started on our hike. It was cold, and damp, and depressing and I just wanted to curl up and die. I expected Malaysia to be like 'Whee! We're hot! Sunburn! Whoo!' Not, 'We're gonna freeze off your toes because we're cool that way!'. "How much longer till we get there?.." I ask Kevin. "About two hours?" He replies. "UGH." I shout. "I'm bored." I say. "Well that's just too bad isn't it?" He sticks his tounge out.

After what felt like a million years we see a little rundown cabin on the riverbank. We walk inside to see that there is a whole in the roof. "Well isn't this cosy." Kevin laughs as a drop of water hits me in the face. "Not funny Kevin." I mumble as I fish a sleeping bag out of my pack and settle in for the night.

** I AM. SOSOSOSOSOSOSSOSOSOSOSOSOSOS OSOSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY. I have an excuse though. My granddad was in hospital with a heart disease and he's been fighting it over the last couple months and he died last night so I haven't been at home much. This is 7 pages long and just under 2000 words, hope you like it! (special shoutout to MaddyBooBoo1 who literally told me to get my thumb out of my ass and update this story. Another shoutout to little mission innocent liar who reminded me to update this bloody thing xD, I'll have a Morgan POV next chapter!) Might I add that the next chapter WILL be up this week, as will my syot.**


End file.
